Darkness
by Natsume'sDomain1127
Summary: He left her alone. She did not know what to do. Her heart became black, then he came back. I suck at summaries! Please RnR :)) NXM
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMED- I do not own GA or its characters**

Hello!! This is my first fic!!! Basically it's a one shot!! Deisaku and Ryoutaro are made-up characters...if any of these two are already taken...i am sorry if i copied them by any chance

**DARKNESS**

"……_Sometimes……darkness is all we've got……"_

5:30 AM

Mikan narrating

"_I was awakened by the alarm clock……uhh! I hate that sound when all you hear is 'RRRIIIINNNGGGG!!!!!!!' Everyday...I hate it very much……but I hate HIM more…… I took a quick bath and put my clothes on…… so much for being a senior……being a special star reminds me of HIM! Then I heard knocks on my door……good thing I was all dressed up…."_

_Suddenly….I heard Deisaku said: "Hey Mikan!!!! It's almost 6:00!!!!! We're gonna be late dammit!!!!"_

"_hn"_

End narrating

"Basically…you're being paranoid…..our classes start at 7:00" said Mikan

"No I'm not!!! We should be early because you're the president and I'm the vice! Duh!!!" said Deisaku

"-sigh- uhuh–rolls eyes- "

"That's great!!"

_When they reached the classroom……no one was there……_

"Told ya….I bet they will come right about 6:30 or whenever"

"So? At least we could think of a plan on what to do on the school festival right?

"hn….don't care"

"I don't care if you don't care but we're the first to present…"

"What about a 'Kick Your Ass' game?"

"BAKA!! Who do you think would want to participate in that kind of game? Don't you want some fun?????

"I don't need fun………I already have it"

"You know…..you're a little weird when I first saw you…..and now…you're doing it again…Mikan…what happened to you?"

"You don't wanna know……I don't want you to" she whispered that only she would hear

"What did you say Mikan-chan?"

"Nothing"

"Oh, okay… but I warn you Mikan-chan…you have to tell me all"

"…"

------------------------------------------------------------SKIP TIME----------------RECESS-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Mikan-chan…why is everybody looking at me?"

"Because you are the only one who have the guts to befriend me"

"Oh…I get it……why?"

"Why don't you ask them?"

"is it because of HIM?" Mikan's eyes widened in shock as she heard her ONLY friend ask such a question………

Nicole- well I think it's not going to be a oneshot after all………

Natsume- good thing I'm not in this stupid story

Nicole-HEY! My story isn't stupid!!! (Well I hope; D)

Mikan-Yeah!!!

Ruka-anyways…please review!!!!!

Hotaru-or else……

Nicole-sorry for the short story!!!!!! Hehehhe

Ruka- by the way……all of us here is 16 and the senpais are 18 or whatsoever


	2. LOST LOVE

LOST LOVE

Oh no!! I lost the papers!! I have to make new ones!! Boohoo!! TT3TT

And sorry for the late upload...pls. forgive me!!

**LOST LOVE**

5 days after the 'incident'

Saturday-Central Town

_Mikan narrating_

-Sigh- good thing I told her the truth…_then I saw someone familiar in one of the store's glass window_...its...it's HIM..._I have to go out of here!!...before I had the chance to walk...I felt someone hold my wrist...then I heard Deisaku calling me_ 'Mikan-chan!!There you are at last!!I've been looking everywhere for you!!_' and she doesn't seem to see that I'm being held by someone and I don't dare to turn around to see who it was...I can see myself through her when I am only in elementary...HUH?! What's happening to me??_

_End narration_

"Huh?! Where did Mikan-chan go?? Maybe I was imagining things? Well then...time to look again-sigh-"

**Somewhere out there...**

"Where am I?"

"Where do you think?"

"Huh! Wait...who said that?!"

"It's me...Don't you remember?"

"...Natsume...why did you return?!"

"Why? Don't you want me to return?"

"Yes, I don't want you to return...you left me, that's why everyone's staying away from me..."

"Why are you crying? I heard that you never cry...is it because of me?"

"Yes...you are the one who did this to me... that's why I'll never forgive you!" said Mikan while wiping all her tears off

"I'm sorry..."

"Wait...did I hear right? THE Natsume Hyuuga...says sorry?! HAHAHAHAHA! I can't believe this!"

"..."

"Wait...can you repeat what you just said??"

"..."

NICOLE-well guys...you have to wait for a hundred years to read the next chapter!!Hahaha!!(Just joking)

NATSUME-TT


	3. WHAT HAPPENED?

Nicole- Okay

Nicole- Okay...here's the next chap.!! Sorry for the late UPDATE (in the last chapter, I said...err...wrote "upload"...sorry for that)

4:45 a.m.

The next day

Mikan was walking trough her room when she saw her friend, Deisaku and Narumi talking by the school grounds...

"Narumi-sensei! Mikan-chan's still not here!!"

"Stay calm!! She'll come back I'm sure of it. So don't worry okay? After all, she's a very strong girl"

"-Sniff- but –sniff- I m-miss –sniff- her..."

"Hey...missed me?"

"Huh? Mikan/-chan" said Narumi and Deisaku at the same time.

"Mikan-chan!! I missed you!!" said Deisaku as she hugged Mikan away (poor Mikan I think she's already suffocating with Dei's (Deisaku) hug: D)

"What happened?" asked Narumi

"Nothing...I was just hanging by)

"Good thing you came...everybody's starting to notice that you're gone..." said Deisaku...then Narumi talked... "Anyways...the two of you should sleep now...there's school tomorrow...err...I mean later"

"Okay"

Same day (of course)

7:15 a.m. (3 hours of sleep)

Mikan is having a flashback at what happened yesterday:

"_I hate you!! I don't want to see y-"Mikan was cut of by Natsume's...kiss?? well...I'm sure that he has a reason for that...and I'm afraid that I know it...he has 2 reasons why...1. To shut her up (definitely) 2. He just wanted to... (TT) then after 2 minutes Of mikan struggling to get out of his arms...Natsume broke the kiss and said "will you tell me what had just happened to you?! Did the academy heal you of your sickness?" "What sickness?! Are you making stories?? Why in the world would they heal me?! I don't even have a sickness!!" "What do you mean? The academy told me that you have a terrible sickness and I have to go and never come back so that I won't trigger it again?! That's the reason that I left!! And after 2 years I can't take it anymore and I came back" "What do you mean?? The academy told me that you went to a mission and you died in an explosion?? T-t-the a-a-academy lied to us?" "Don't worry I'll become a student again here so don't worry" then Natsume smiled _

End flashback

Nicole- okay guys so...this is goodbye...again...until the next chapter (it's hard to recall the chapters that I wrote on those papers...-sigh-

Mikan- yeah...we even helped

Yuu/Koko/Ruka- yeah

Hotaru- except Natsume, that is

Nicole- to think that he'd help us...TT

Natsume- shut up...or I'll burn you all

Nicole- how can you even burn your beloved Mikan??

Natsume-...

Sumire- okay!! Please review!! We are honored that you...our faithful reader tell us what it is that you want to tell about the story so far...


	4. HIS TWIN

The next day…

"Why the hell do I have to go, too? God dammit!."

"Just shut up, will ya?"

"Hmp."

At Room 2 –A

"Class, I have an announcement to maaaaake~! We have a new student!" Everyone sweat dropped when the teacher 'danced' on the platform.

"He's out of his mind!" said Mochou.

"Ehhh…" answered Koko.

Narumi suddenly stopped what he was doing, which made the students a tad bit curious. "But actually, it's supposed to be "students". With an s. But you already know who the other one is…" he muttered under his breath.

"Seriously?!" someone at the back said. Then it became chaotic. Typical.

'_Why don't they shut up?!' _thought Mikan.

"Hey Mikan-chan…is it _HIM_?" asked Dei.

"…"

"Hmm."

The teacher gestured at the door, as he did to assure every new student that it's safe to come in, or the other way around.

The door opened and the room became quiet. The students walked to the platform and stood in front of the class.

The deafening silence throughout the room was broken, by the ever – gay teacher. "Please introduce yourselves." Which was, of course, not really needed.

"You already know me." The deep voice echoed through the room despite its deepness. The boy with a fire manipulation alice looked at his companion and said, "she's my –"

"Twin." Her similarly red-eyed sister cut him off. "Blaze. Mess with me, you die."

'_He didn't tell me,' _thought Mikan. _'but of course, why would he?'_

"…and, I don't need a partner." Added the girl.

"But Blaze – chan, you need a partner." Narumi insisted and looked for a partner amongst the class. "Let's see. Hmmm…aha!" He cheered. "You'll be partners with Deisaku there! I know you'll get along well."

A hand was raised as Narumi said the name. With a sigh, the girl walked towards the one with the raised hand with her brother right behind her.

"Natsume, on the other hand, will still be partners with Mikan. As she, is at no-doubt the closest of any people here to you?" Narumi stated. "W-well, except for Blaze – chan and Ruka – kun." Added the teacher, after receiving glares from the two.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SKIP!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Recess

Somewhere…

"You didn't tell me about your twin…" Said Mikan.

"Yeah. That was…unexpected." Answered Natsume.

On a tree. Somewhere.

"Ne Blaze – san, do you want me to give you a tour around the school?" Asked Deisaku, smiling.

"You're a boy."

Silence.

Deisaku looked at the sky, still with a smile.

"Well…"

"Why?"

Still short, I know. Sorry about that. :/

So I just saw in my mail today that someone followed this story. To tell you guys the truth, I never actually thought that this is still existing, you know? Haha!

Well, at least I updated it after a million years. It's still alive, yeah?

To be honest I don't actually know the story anymore. Lol. I guess I'll just have to make a new plot?

Anyway, I'm not throwing this away. It's my first but I think I'm getting better at this kind of thing. Maybe?


End file.
